Blood Petals
by Whistful Wanderer
Summary: It's two years later and Shishio remains in hell where he was sent after he died fighting Kenshin.Hades comes to the decision to send Shishio back to the living world.But can we survive the destruction in store?
1. One

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own Meru, Rushi, and Shiru.  
  
Hades looked down upon Makoto Shishio. His eyes blazed when he saw the determined defiance within him. Shishio was the only mortal soul who he had ever had any trouble with. The spirits who feared him and had decided to send him down to Hades had no clue as to what they were doing. True, they might have stopped Shishio from becoming a menace to the living world by sending him here, but now, Shishio was causing more trouble than any of them had anticipated. What they should have done, Hades realized, was destroy him completly. How Shishio could cause too much trouble for even Hades to handle, was anybody's guess. The point was, he was doing it.  
  
What were they going to do with him? He didn't fear him because he had already died once, and he really couldn't die again so that was one of their only advantages taken away from them right off the bat. Hades could think of nothing at the moment to keep Shishio in line. If this kept up, he would loose all power he had over any of the souls he possesed. He would have to hold a council with the other spirits soon. Very soon, if they wished to place some kind of an end on this. He turned his back upon the scene below and walked away to his chambers to think.  
  
Shisho smirked as he watched Hades turn his back upon him and walk away. His plan was working. He was so much of a menace that not even Hades could control him and would soon have to get rid of him. Shishio had changed his plan of trying to take over the underworld to gathering a few followers, getting stronger, and trying to force Hades to send him back to the living world under the impression that someone would come along and be able to defeat him again. Or keep him in line at the very least. Shishio turned and walked away into the shadows, with all of these thoughts still blazing in his head. This could very well work, and he was keenly aware of it. He was joined by Hoji who walked at his side.  
  
"Any progress Lord Shishio?"  
  
Hoji asked, his eyes hopeful as he looked up at Shishio's face, which was set in such a smirk with his eyes glinting in the dim flickering lights that casted a pale blue glow over everything, that there had to be nothing but good news to hear.  
  
"Yes Hoji. As a matter of fact, there is."  
  
Shishio responded, not moving his gaze from straight in front of him.  
  
"Oh! That's great Lord Shishio!"  
  
Hoji exclaimed feverently. He was just about as hopeful as Shishio that Hades would indeed do what they thought he was going to do and send him back to the world of the living. Shishio kept walking until the form of Yumi Katagata seemed to materialize infront of him. Smiling he walked over to her and her eyes were just as hopeful as Hoji's had been as she gazed fondly at him.  
  
"Is it good news, Lord Shishio?"  
  
She asked as Shishio pulled her into an embrace.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Indeed. We won't have to wait much longer..."  
  
Okay!! That's the end of my first chapter. It's kinda short I know, and not all that good but it get's better I promise. Please R&R as I live for reviews, and I'll try to update soon. 


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own Meru, Shiru, and Rushi.  
  
"Be that as it may, you still hit like a six year old."  
  
Laughter greeted these words from Saitou. All except for Sanosuke, who instead grumbled and snarled under his breath.  
  
"Hey, you'd be insulting me, that you would!"  
  
Shiru said. Shiru was Kenshin's first child and he looked almost identicle to his father, he even talked like him. The only difference was that Shiru had blue eyes like his mother, instead of lavender. His sister Rushi however, had Kenshin's lavender eyes and white hair like her mother. Shiru was a mere six years old, and Rushi was two and a half.  
  
"Sorry kid. Even your sister hits harder than he does."  
  
Saitou said, looking at Shiru and jabbing a thumb at Sano.  
  
More laughter came from that, and Sano lunged for Saitou, who easily and quickly stepped off to the left causing Sano to fall flat on his face. Meru and Kaoru rolled on the floor laughing, holding their sides. Meru Hinami was the current upholder of the Hiten Mitsurugi Sword style, which Kenshin had taught to her starting at an early age. She had long white hair tinged with blue at the edges, worn in a samuraiac ponytail and deep blue eyes. She had married Kenshin after thinking he was dead for many years, then found out that he was indeed alive and ran into him literally in her hometown.  
  
"Saitou, knock it off, you're going to kill us!"  
  
She managed to gasp between laughing. Saitou muttered something that sounded oddly like 'You say that like it's a bad thing.'  
  
Aoshi chuckled lightly at hearing Saitou's mutter. He had at least heard it, even if no one else had. Smiling slightly he looked around the room at the people he had come to call his 'friends'. The Battousai had been the last person on his list as to who he thought he would be having repeated contact with, but sure enough, Battousai was one of the people he got on the best with here. If he had to place them in a list, Saitou would have to be next. He didn't know why the wolf of Nebu appealed to him. There was just something about him, the serious attitude, witty humor, sarcasim, and the way he fought in battle. As for the rest, they pulled about the same rank in his heart, and it didn't really matter to him.  
  
Rushi crawled/ran over to Sajiro Hiko and tripped and fell at his feet, catching the hem of his white cloak. She laughed as though she thought the whole idea of her tripping and falling at his feet was extreamly funny, and she looked up at him smiling.  
  
Hiko looked down at her, and tried to keep a straight face. This small child it seemed was always trying to push him into smiling, and she had always failed, but that didn't stop her. If he wasn't careful, she would catch him off guard and he would at least smile at her, if not start chuckling. Hiko bent down and picked her up, to a squeak of delight from her. He stared at her with the normal look he had on his face. Rushi grinned and clapped her hands together. Hiko couldn't help it, he smiled. That just caused Rushi's grin to get bigger and she squealed and clapped her hands again.  
  
Soujiro Seita smiled his usual smile, and looked over at Kenshin.  
  
"Mr. Himura, do you think we should stop them?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head, also smiling however.  
  
"No, because if we tried Soujiro, it wouldn't work. That it wouldn't."  
  
Soujiro looked from Kenshin, to Sano and Saitou who were both getting into a yelling match, before looking back at Kenshin again.  
  
"I think you're right, Mr. Himura."  
  
Kenshin looked at Soujiro again.  
  
"Soujiro, you don't have to call me 'Mr. Himura', just Kenshin is fine. You know that right?"  
  
Soujiro gave him an apologetic look.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Himur- ano, Kenshin. It's just out of reaction."  
  
Kenshin smiled at him.  
  
"It's quite allright, that it is."  
  
Soujiro smiled and turned his attention back to Sano and Saitou.  
  
"I GUESS YOU REALLY CAN'T TEACH AN OLD DOG NEW TRICKS!! HUH?"  
  
Sano yelled.  
  
"IT'S MORE THAN YOU CAN DO!!!!"  
  
Saitou yelled back.  
  
Aoshi and Kenshin glanced over at each other. If this went on, the house would probably go up in an atomic mushroom cloud. They both nodded and arose silently from their seats. Quietly sneaking over twards Sano and Saitou, they pounced upon the unexpecting men and pinned them to the floor.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Sano questioned angrily.  
  
"AOSHI!"  
  
Saitou snarled at him.  
  
Both Kenshin and Aoshi held their arms behind their backs and struggling to keep their grips on them said.  
  
"Knock it off, both of you and we'll let go!"  
  
Sano and Saitou struggled a bit more before finally giving up. Sighing in defeat they both said.  
  
"Fine, we'll cut the crap."  
  
"Good."  
  
Aoshi and Kenshin let the two men go, and got off them. Saitou and Sano both stood and Saitou went and leaned on a wall, while Sano sat down in a chair. A child's scream caught all of their attention. Meru's voice suddenly said.  
  
"Where's Shiru?"  
  
At this, Kenshin's now narrowed eyes darted quickly around the room to find that his son was indeed not there. Quickly standing, he walked swiftly outside and hurriedly looked around. His eyes fell upon a black figure that had a sword's blade tip pointed directly at Shiru's jugglar vein. His eyes widened and his heart stopped as the figure swiftly, without a moment's hesitation, slit the young boy's throat.  
  
The figure darted away, and the others got there just in time to see the young boy's limp body fall to the ground. It took maybe point five seconds for what just happened to sink in. In Meru's case anyways. She darted over to her son's body and kneeling down gently lifted it up. Her deep blue eyes full of disbelieving shock and pain as she felt her son's crimson blood wet her fingertips. Kenshin quickly went over to her, and dropped to a knee at her side. Placing an arm around her shoulders he pulled her to him and the two parents mourned the loss of their first child.  
  
Sano and the rest, silently bowed their heads. Even Saitou. But Rushi, who didn't understand the concept of death, looked questionatly up at Hiko and blinked with her wide lavender eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with mommy and daddy?"  
  
Hiko looked down at her and again picked her up. He knew it would be pointless to try to explain this to Rushi, or at least at this age for the time being, so he said.  
  
"They're both very sad."  
  
Rushi blinked questionatly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hiko shifted a bit uncomfortably. What could he say to a two and a half year old to try to make them understand what death ment? But at the same time, without saying it too heavily?  
  
"Ano, they're sad because they won't get to see your brother for a long time."  
  
Rushi's eyes travled over to her parents again, and over her brother's still body. She still didn't understand why they wouldn't get to see her brother for a long time. It only looked like he was sleeping to her. But she didn't question Hiko again. And, she thought to herself, she would be very sad too if she couldn't see her brother for a long time.  
  
Hiko knew that Rushi still did not understand, but he was a bit releived when she did not ask him another question. Kenshin would have to be the one to answer these for her, not him. Rushi struggled to get out of Hiko's grip for once, and he let her down. She walked/crawled over to Kenshin and Meru and placed her small arms around them, attempting to hug them both. She didn't want them to be sad forever, so she was trying to comfort them by giving them a hug. Like what they did when she had a bad dream and woke up scared.  
  
Meru smiled through her tears at her daughter's attempts to cheer them up, and she lightly hugged her back, careful not to get Shiru's blood upon her. Kenshin too smiled, but he however stood and gently scooped up Shiru's limp body, that was now paling from blood loss, and walked from the scene, and out of sight. He did not want Rushi to watch him bury her brother.  
  
Sano followed Kenshin, knowing he would need help and he easily caught up with him. Stopping just about as soon as they were out of sight of the others, Kenshin layed Shiru down breifly and both he and Sano dug a shallow grave for him. Neither saying a word the whole time. Once they were finished, Sano stood back as Kenshin placed the small boy within the grave. Kenshin's hand lingered over the boy, tucking his hair behind his ears, before slowly pulling it away. After another few minutes, He and Sano silently buried the child, and once they were done, the tears were now falling noticibly down Kenshin's cheeks. Sano's face softened with sympathy, and he placed an arm around Kenshin's shoulders in a comforting manner. Kenshin turned his face into Sano's shoulder and sobbed, with his shoulders shaking every now and then. Sano placed his other hand on the back of Kenshin's head, tucking it into his shoulder, and softly stroking his hair a bit, murmering comfortingly in his ear.  
  
The black figure stood high in a tree watching all of this, smirking. Lord Shishio would indeed be pleased by his work. Very pleased indeed...  
  
And thats the end of my second chapter! See I told ya It'd be longer than the first ^.^ Well, please R&R as again I live for reviews, and I'll bring out the third chapter soon. Just for reference, "Ano" can mean "well" or "um". The way Hiko used it, it was "well". Just thought I'd say that for those who don't know. 


	3. Three

Disclaimer: Don't own RK, but I do own Shiru, Rushi, and Meru  
  
Shishio walked around hell, not really looking for anything, just walking. He came upon the what would be considered the 'Main enterance' to find the gates opening.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He said with a tone of curiosity in his voice. Who could they be bringing in now?  
  
Two underworld guardians walked through the gates, holding suspended between the two of them, a small child of about six years old who was struggling to get out of their grasp. Hades walked over and stopped infront of the guardians, who bowed slightly before straightening up again.  
  
"So, another arrival?"  
  
Hades asked, glancing at the boy, who was still trying to get away from the guardians.  
  
"Yes sir, only recently sir."  
  
The taller of the guardians responded.  
  
Hades nodded. Great, the next thing he wanted to do was have a small child running around hell. Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it. He supposed that it was too crowded for the boy 'upstairs,' so he would only be there temporarily. Hades looked at the guardians and told them to release the boy, which they did immediatly, but maybe that's also because he had just bitten their hands.  
  
Shishio was now throughoutly interested. Could this be what he had been waiting for? Could his servent have finally come through for him? He peered closer as Hades explained to the boy what he could and could not do. The boy didn't seem to be listening, but it apparently didn't bother Hades, for he kept talking. It was the same old speech he gave to everybody who walked through those damned gates. The point of the speech was to supposedly stop them from having problems, but hell, it didn't appear to have worked on Shishio now did it?  
  
Hades finished his speech and turned upon his heel and walked away, going to another section of his domain that needed his attention. The two guardians glared menacingly at the boy who just glared back, and they swiftly followed Hades. Shishio saw his window of oppertunity and he walked over to the boy, who looked up at him with his deep blue eyes, which were narrowed in quite a resemblence to the Battousai.  
  
"So kid, what's your name?"  
  
Shishio asked looking down at him with the usual look of superiority on his face.  
  
"Shiru."  
  
Shiru answered firmly, not taking his eyes off Shishio.  
  
"Himura Shiru."  
  
A smirk spread across Shishio's lips at hearing Shiru's full name. It was just as he suspected. His servent had finally come through after all.  
  
"Well then Shiru, I'm Makoto Shishio. Tell me something, do you like being down here?"  
  
Shishio asked him.  
  
"Does anybody?"  
  
Shiru retorted, turning his eyes away to look around.  
  
"What if I told you that by joining me, you would have the chance to get out of here and live again?"  
  
Shishio again questioned the young boy.  
  
Shiru blinked and looked back at Shishio. He didn't seem to be lying.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
Shiru suspiciously asked him.  
  
"First off, would you do it?"  
  
Shishio asked yet again.  
  
"I'd do anything."  
  
The young boy stated firmly with the confidence of an adult.  
  
The smirk upon Shishio's face simply broadened when he heard these words come out of Shiru's mouth. This was exactly what he had been hoping for. With some time and training, he could turn this boy into his greatest and most powerful ally yet. Maybe even more powerful than Soujiro had been. For this boy, unlike Soujiro, had the Battousai's blood running through him. Plus that of Battousai's most skilled student.  
  
"Allright then. As for what you have to do, you'll see soon enough."  
  
Shishio whistled and Yumi walked out of the shadows, stopping when she reached Shishio's side.  
  
"For now, follow her. Her name is Yumi Katagata. She'll look after you."  
  
Shishio said, nodding twards her.  
  
Yumi looked at Shiru and smiled. She was not dumb. She knew this child was essential to Lord Shishio's plan, and that it was extreamly important that they got close to him. Shiru looked at Yumi and decided that she wasn't bad. Yumi beckoned to him and he went to her, where she gently took his small hand in hers.  
  
Shiru relaxed. There was something comforting about her gentle grip. It reminded him of his mother's. Yumi led him off into the shadows where he followed without protest. She led him off to a back portion of hell that seemed to be a kind of housing area. Taking him to the back of one, she stopped inside a small room that had a medium sized matress type thing against a wall, a small end table to serve as a desk, and a small lamp perched beside the end table.  
  
"It may not look like much, but it's more comfortable than it looks. Take the bed for example."  
  
Yumi said, turning her eyes back to the small child beside her.  
  
Shiru walked over to the bed and layed down upon it, as though to see if she was lying, but sure enough it was a lot more comfortable than it looked. It was at that moment that he became more aware of his own exhaustion and his eyelids started to droop over his blue eyes.  
  
Yumi went over and sat on the edge of his bed. Reaching out a hand, she softly stroked his hair, tucking it behind his ears. Shiru's eyelids drooped farther until they closed completly, and his soft breathing told her he was asleep. She smiled softly. Perhaps it was just her maternal instincts taking hold, but she wished that she and Lord Shishio could have a child if they ever got out of there.  
  
Shishio smirked as he turned and walked back to a hidden area where they made all their master plans and schemes. Hoji came out, only to turn right back around as he followed Shishio back in.  
  
"So Lord Shishio, are we still on track? Will we be out of here soon?"  
  
He asked as Shishio sat down.  
  
The smirk never left his face as he looked up at Hoji.  
  
"All in good time Hoji, all in good time..."  
  
And that's Chapter 3. ^.^ Just to say, the next chapter might skip ahead a few years, and it will probably continue in the sequence of: living world, hell, living world and so on. Again R&R and I'll update soon. 


	4. Four

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, but I do own Meru, Rushi, and Shiru. yada yada.  
  
It had now been ten years since the death of Shiru. Therefore, it has also been ten years since Shiru had been training. Training to become one of the greatest and most skilled assasian and warrior in the realm of the living or the realm of the dead. All under the promise that he would be reunited with his family and friends. But the training....the training was turning him into a cold hearted killer. Who, even if he would be reunited with his loved ones, he would never be the same. Always with the same taste for murder in his heart. Meanwhile in the living world, Shishio's old army had secretly been reorganizing themselves, and with thousands of new supporters, they were just about vertually unstoppable. All they need now is the return of Shishio, Yumi, Hoji, and the new hitokiri battousai to place their plan of conquering Japan into effect. And all this is happening right under the police's noses. Here within the depths of hell is where our story resumes, ten years later.......  
  
"Hyaaah!!"  
  
Shiru's blade connected with Shishio's and it spun out of his hand. The clashing noise echoed around hell as Shishio went to get his blade smriking.  
  
'We are almost ready.' He thought. 'All we need now is for Hoji to return and we will be good to go.' His eyes traveled over to the young adolesent who was sheathing his sword, and his smirk intensified. 'Shiru has come a long way in these ten years. He's gone from the small inexperienced child he was when he arrived to being what he is today. What's more, he'll do anything I tell him to. Heh, no one can stop him. Not even battousai, Kenshin Himura.'  
  
Hoji came running twards Shishio, stopping when he reached him. Shiru's dark blue eyes flicked over his shoulder at him as he excitedly exclaimed to Shishio.  
  
"Lord Shishio! Everything is in place! Everything has been initiated! He should be coming as we speak!!"  
  
Shishio nodded to Hoji as Yumi stepped out of the shadows, and walked to Shishio's side.  
  
"Excellent Hoji. We will soon be among the living again."  
  
Yumi rested her head on Shishio's shoulder. Finally. Finally they would be getting out of there after waiting over ten years.  
  
"Here he comes Lord Shishio!"  
  
Hoji exclaimed, looking in the direction from which he had just come.  
  
Shiru closed his eyes. He knew who was coming, and he knew why as well. Hades himself was coming, probably accompanied by two or three guards, and coming to speak to Shishio. The reason being, at least if all was going to plan, because Shishio and his little group of followers were becoming too much of a nusince in hell, and that Hades would send them all back to the living world. But of course, things could always go wrong in plans, but this was what they were hoping for anyways. Shiru opened his eyes as Hades approached, and he watched from where he stood.  
  
Hades walked up to the small group of four and stopped before Shishio. He really had no other choice. Shishio, for the moment was too much for him to handle, and if he let him stay there, no doubt Shishio would persuade other dead spirits to join him in the upsuring of hell. Maybe if he sent them all back, someone, someone, would be able to put them in their places. Hades looked down at Shishio and said  
  
"It would seem to be that you cannot stay here any longer. You or your supporters for that matter. You are becoming too much to handle and perhaps if I send all of you back to the living world, someone will show you where you belong."  
  
Shishio smirked as he listened to these words come from Hades' mouth. It had worked. They would be going back. Now Japan would finally be his, and the rest of the world would surely follow after that. After Hades had finished speaking and such, he raised one of his hands, pointing to them with it and all four of them were enveloped with a light blue glow.  
  
Shiru blinked, semi-shocked with the fact that his outline was now glowing light blue. Suddenly the glow around them flaired and everything went black. He could only see himself, no one else around him. After remaining in this state of seemingly nothingless for a few minutes, suddenly a room materialized around him and within it were himself, Shishio, Yumi, Hoji, and several people who were part of the Juppongatana he supposed.  
  
Kumataru stepped forward, being her usual perky self when she was around Shishio.  
  
"Welcome back, Lord Shishio."  
  
And that's chapter 4! Sorry I havent updated in a while. First off, my comp was down for a bit and I couldn't use it, and I re-wrote this chapter several times before I liked it. So, sorry about the delay. I'll hopefully have chapter 5 up in a bit. R&R as again, I live for reviews. 


	5. Five

Disclaimer: Again, Don't own RK, but I do own Shiru, Rushi, Meru, Shakon, and Kashuko.  
  
For the past ten years, Kenshin and Meru have trying to forget the pain in their hearts from the loss of their son. Rushi has helped to accomplish that, although she misses her brother terribly as well. Yahiko finally worked up the nerve and asked Misao to marry him, to much teasing from Sano and Aoshi, but both were knocked speachless when Misao agreed to it. Soujiro has been hanging around, still trying to find his answer as to wether Kenshin, or Shishio was right. Hiko has been teaching Rushi the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, with some help from Kenshin, but only after she begged and pleaded with him to let Hiko do so. Her training, is in equivlince with her brothers, only, hers is not leaving the burning desire for murder in her heart. This side of our story resumes ten years later, amomg those of the living.  
  
"Give it back Yahiko!!"  
  
Kenshin smiled as he hung bedsheets on the clothes line. Yahiko, now age twenty-two, went running past laughing, a hairtie in his hand. Rushi, who was now thirteen, ran after him. They ran around the backyard until Yahiko ran into someone, and looked up to see Misao standing above him.  
  
"Ano, gomen nasi Misao-cha-!!"  
  
Yahiko's apology was cut short as Rushi plowed into him and wrestled him for her hairtie. Kenshin chuckled, and shaking his head went back to work. He didn't notice the officer from the police department until he called  
  
"Hajime Saitou, Yahiko Myojin."  
  
Kenshin looked over as Yahiko and Rushi stopped fighting and Yahiko sat up.  
  
"I'm Yahiko Myojin, what's the matter?"  
  
The officer looked over at Yahiko, and seemed to be considering him when at last he spoke.  
  
"I need to know where Saitou Hajime is, he needs to hear this as well."  
  
Kenshin stood up, uncliping the sleeves of his gi, and looked over at the officer  
  
"I'm afraid Saitou isn't here right now, that he isn't. But maybe we can help you officer?"  
  
"I'm right here Battousai."  
  
Saitou said as he walked into the yard, taking a long drag off the cigarette in his hand. The officer looked at Saitou and said  
  
"Saitou, the cheif wishes to speak with you immediatly. You too Myojin. Apparently a small murder spree has started and we have been able to track a few of the culprits to Mt. Hiei."  
  
He said. Saitou took another long drag from his cigarette as Yahiko stood up and looking at Saitou said  
  
"Isn't that where Shishio's fortress in Kyoto was?"  
  
Saitou looked at him and blew a cloud of smoke at him.  
  
"Yes, but he was killed by the Battousai, and even if that didn't kill him, when the place colapsed, that would've."  
  
"Please sirs,"  
  
The officer cut in.  
  
"Continue this conversation at the station."  
  
Yahiko nodded, and Saitou mearly blew another puff of smoke before turning and walking off for the station. He had been transfered to the Tokyo region a few months ago, and Yahiko had taken a job in the police force about five years ago.  
  
The officer nodded to Kenshin, Rushi, and Misao before he too turned and followed them. Kenshin watched them go, and his eyes held concern and worry. Saitou was right. Shishio was dead, right? Yes, he had to be. As Saitou said, even if he didn't die when he had "killed" him, when his fortress collapsed, that would've. It was probably just some people hiding out in the ruins, nothing to worry about. He went back to his work as Misao leaped the fence and walked off, saying she was going to go inform Lord Aoshi about this just in case. Rushi however, walked over to Kenshin, and grabbing a sheet helped him hang them.  
  
"Shishio did die, right ottosan?"  
  
Kenshin looked her. She had the same look of concern upon her face.  
  
"Hai"  
  
He said as he went back to work.  
  
"Shishio died a long time ago."  
  
Rushi again looked at Kenshin."  
  
"D'you think one of his men killed my oniisan?"  
  
Kenshin paused. This was a question he, himself had been debating on for quite some time now. Choosing his words carefully, he said  
  
"It's possible, that it is."  
  
And went back to work. Rushi could tell by the tone in his voice, that he did not wish to discuss this subject with her, and after they finished Rushi walked for the gate to open it.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Kenshin asked her as she hopped the fence instead. She turned to look at him and said  
  
"To go see sensei-Hiko."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kenshin said as she walked off. He watched her go befor he walked inside the house, meaning to talk to Soujiro about something.  
  
********************  
  
Yahiko and Saitou walked into the station in downtown Tokyo and both walked into the cheif's office.  
  
"All right, so what's up with Mt. Hiei?"  
  
Yahiko asked as Saitou pulled another cigarette out of his pocket, and lighting it, took a long drag off it. The cheif looked up from his desk at them. He had short black hair and brown eyes, and they were serious as his gaze was directed to them.  
  
"We have a report from Kyoto that a small cerial killing has been taking place. The targets have all been high ranking government officials. Four of them so far. As I'm sure Shakon told you, we've tracked a few of the culprits to Mt. Hiei, which as you know is where Makoto Shishio met his end. Compared with the records of Lord Okubo's assasination by Soujiro Seita, these new killings seem to be being executed in the same way. With the exception of the last one. The sword ryu seems to be different. We have a few pictures of the last victim here, perhaps you can determine what ryu it is?"  
  
He said, before extending a file twards Saitou and Yahiko. Yahiko took it and opening it studied the pictures within. Saitou looked over Yahiko's shoulder and paused for a moment. It's Battoujitsu. He thought. But, it looks familiar. What could it be? It's not Kamiya's Ryu, nor mine or Aoshi's. And it's not Seita's either. But, perhaps....  
  
"It's Hiten Mitsurugi!"  
  
Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi?"  
  
The cheif repeated.  
  
"Isn't that the sword ryu used by the Battousai?"  
  
"Yes it is Kashuko."  
  
Saitou said.  
  
"And I agree, it does look like the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. But the only people who know the style who are still alive, are Hiko, the Battousai, his wife, and his daughter. And they've all been in Tokyo for the last few months."  
  
Yahiko looked up thoughtfully.  
  
"We need to investigate Mt. Hiei, and see what's there. We might be able to find more answers once we know what's going on up there."  
  
Kashuko nodded.  
  
"I already sent someone up there to investigate. We should get a report back within a few days."  
  
Saitou flicked his cigarette butt out the window.  
  
"Well, now that we seem to know what we're doing, I'm going to get out of here."  
  
He said, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait Saitou, you could talk to the Battousai and ask him about this. Bring him along with you when you come back."  
  
Kashuko said to the retreating cop.  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
Saitou said as he left the office.  
  
"I'll get Misao to tell the Oniwabonshuu. They'll be of a lot of help."  
  
Yahiko said to his superior as he too went to leave. Walking out of the station he ran off in the direction of Aoshi's residence, for he was sure Misao had gone there.  
  
As Saitou walked he was struck with a thought. A seemingly impossible thought, but if they found Shishio was alive, then it was possible.  
  
"Battousai's not going to like this..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And that's chapter 5! Kinda dumb yeah, but I was on a time limit. X.X and Barbara, there's another story that this is suppost to be a sequal to, but I haven't finished it yet and in that one Kenshin had left the Kamiya dojo to take up wandering again, and Sano had gone with him and all this other stuff. I'm going to post that story probably when this one is finished. Thanks to the only two people who have reviewed, and please R&R, as I live for reviews ^.^; 


	6. Six

Disclaimer: Don't own RK, but again I do own Meru, Shiru, Rushi, Kashuko, and Shakon. Lots more names to type now ^.^;  
  
Shiru sat within the confines of his "room", washing the blood upon his blade off with a rag. This was his, what? fifth murder in three days or so? Oh well, it was starting not to matter to him. But he thought, if Shishio didn't want to be found yet, he should stop sending out those inexperienced, untrained, weaklings that always seemed to get tracked back to Mt. Hiei. Not that he was all that experienced, but at least he was trained. As he wiped the blood off, he could see his reflection within the blade. His now normally narrowed eyes softened slightly.' What am I doing here?' He thought. 'Why, why haven't I left yet? I could easily walk out of here, and just never return.' 'Because'. A new voice awoke in the back of his mind. 'Because this is where you belong.' What? Where I belong...? 'Yes. This is where you belong. Here, with Lord Shishio. Here, as a manslayer.' Hn. You're wrong. Apparently you don't know much, I despise being a manslayer. 'Then, as you asked yourself. Why haven't you left yet? You know you enjoy the sensation that comes with slaying someone.' The voice said, and Shiru didn't know how to respond. However, Hoji came banging into the room at that moment, inturrupting his thoughts. Shiru's eyes hardened and narrowed again as he turned them to glare at Hoji.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"You had do best not to use that tone with me you little brat!"  
  
Hoji growled. He looked throughly ticked about something.  
  
"Hn. Sorry."  
  
Shiru retorted sarcastically.  
  
"I ask again, what do you want?"  
  
Hoji glared at him before slamming a newspaper down onto his desk.  
  
"This!"  
  
He hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Shiru glanced over at the paper. The headline said something about the sword ryus that were being used to kill off some of their leading officials had been identified. Shiru looked back at Hoji.  
  
"Your point would be?"  
  
Hoji snarled at him.  
  
"My point would be that your ryu was identified!!! There are only a limited few people still left who know the Hiten Mitsurugi ryu!! They're going to figure it out eventually! And, if they find out it's you, they can start suspecting Lord Shishio is alive again!! That's my point brat!!"  
  
Shiru sheathed his sword and stood.  
  
"Hm. Is that all? Nothing but a waste of my time."  
  
Hoji looked utterly perplexed at this statement and watched with a dumbfounded expression on his face as Shiru left the room.  
  
Shiru kept walking, not caring if Hoji followed him. He passed by Shishio's lounge, and would've kept going without pause if Shishio's voice had not said  
  
"Shiru, come in here."  
  
He turned and walked into the room. Shishio sat in the center with Yumi at his side. He looked up as Shiru entered and smirked.  
  
"Yes Lord Shishio?"  
  
Shiru asked.  
  
"It has been brought to my attention that we're starting to be found out. No doubt that wolf Saitou has something to do with it, but that lowerclass dog alone can't hinder our plan."  
  
Shishio started. And, as he said that, Shiru couldn't help thinking 'Watch what you say about that lowerclass dog.'  
  
"What worries me slightly, is not the police force, but some of the help they could inlist. No doubt they will immediatly seek the Battousai's help, if they haven't done so already. And as I already learned, Battousai is truly not a man to be underestimated."  
  
Shiru looked at him, slowly raising an eyebrow.  
  
"So, what do you want me to do?..."  
  
*********  
  
Back in Tokyo, Saitou again walked through Kashuko's office door, this time accompanied by the Battousai as well. Kashuko looked up from his papers as they entered, and Kenshin looked at him with a look of concern.  
  
"Do you have anymore news about wether it's Shishio again, sir?"  
  
Kashuko nodded.  
  
"Both Shakon and Yahiko have been by with reports. Shakon says the fortress has been restored for the most part and that it's crawling with people who look like Shishio's men. Yahiko got his from the Oniwabonshuu, and they said they have in fact seen both Hoji and Yumi, so Shishio has to be around somewhere."  
  
Kenshin nodded and looked as though he would like to ask another question but couldn't do it. Saitou lit another cigarette and took a long drag off it before asking the question for him.  
  
"What about their new assasian? The one who seems to be using the Hiten Mitsurugi? Have they seen him?"  
  
Kashuko looked at Kenshin, who's look of anticipation and fear was almost too much to look at. He shifted his gaze off to the right as he said.  
  
"They, haven't seen his face. They've only seen glimpses of him. But from what they could gather, he's about 5"8, and has red hair that is usually worn in a ponytail twards the top of his head..."  
  
Saitou coughed when he heard that. He looked at Kenshin who was now looking at the floor.  
  
"He wears his hair in the way of the old samurai..."  
  
Kenshin still said nothing as Kashuko stated.  
  
"It dosen't matter who he is, the fact is, he's on Shishio's side and he's highly dangerous. As much as I hate to do this, Mr. Himura, we're going to need your help in desposing of him..."  
  
Kenshin's head snapped up and he looked at Kashuko with a look of disbeleif on his face.  
  
"You mean, you want me to..."  
  
*********  
  
"....kill him?"  
  
Shiru asked, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at Shishio, who had quite a smug look upon his face as he replied.  
  
"Of course, if we allow him to live, he could easily come and upset our plan again as he had done last time. I've already been to hell once, d'you think I want to go back?"  
  
Shiru shook his head slightly.  
  
"No Lord Shishio."  
  
Shishio smirked.  
  
"Good, I thought you'd feel the same way, as it's thanks to me you're even alive again."  
  
"Yes Lord Shishio."  
  
Shiru said, looking at the floor.  
  
*********  
  
"So, you'll agree to it?"  
  
Kashuko asked anxiously.  
  
Kenshin's hand tightened upon the hilt of his sword.  
  
Saitou looked at Kashuko.  
  
"How can you ask someone that? Ask them to basically assasinate their own child who they've thought was dead for years? Even I'm not that heartless."  
  
Kashuko turned his eyes from Kenshin to Saitou.  
  
"It's not like I like asking him to do this, but if something isn't done about him it could lead to total catastrophy! And I think the safety of the naiton of Japan is a bit more important than the assasination of one person!"  
  
He snapped.  
  
Saitou opened his mouth to retort but Kenshin held up a hand to silence him. He raised his head up to look at Kashuko. His eyes full of pain and anguish he said.  
  
"I...."  
  
*********  
  
"....I will."  
  
Shiru answered. Shishio's smirk widened.  
  
"Good. Then you can get started immideatly. The quicker we defeat the Battousai, the quicker we take over this country."  
  
Shiru nodded, turned on his heel and left. As he walked, his eyes took on a new apperiance. They became colder, heartless. Not like himself at all. Perhaps this was the eyes of a true killer. One who does not care anymore. It didn't matter to him anymore, who he killed and when. And that thought was in his head as he headed out in the direction of Tokyo, a place he hadn't set foot in for years.  
  
~~~~~ There's Chapter 6! 'Twas a pain to write XP I think I'm startin to get a block on this... hope not anyways. Well, thanks to the only two people reading this story who review, please R&R and I'll update soon. 


	7. Seven

Disclaimer: Don't own RK, Do own Shiru, Rushi, Meru, Shakon, and Kashuko.  
  
"Battousai, you can't be serious."  
  
Saitou said as he and Kenshin walked out of the station and were headed back to the house. Kenshin turned his head to look up at Satiou. His eyes were hardened, yet sad and he said.  
  
"If Shiru is truly their new assasian, then this fight could not have been avoided. That it couldn't. And-"  
  
He paused, causing Saitou to look at him with slight questioning before Kenshin continued.  
  
"And, if anyone's going to take him out, it's going to be me."  
  
"Kenshin.."  
  
Saitou said, seeming to forget that he only called Kenshin "Battousai". Kenshin returned his glance to Saitou who merley shook his head and not looking at him kept walking. Kenshin too, dropped his gaze away from the other man and neither spoke a word for a time as they walked. As they happened to pass by the Akabeko, Tae spotted them and called from the door.  
  
"Mr. Himura, someone was looking for you."  
  
Kenshin paused along with Saitou and both looked over at Tae.  
  
"Who was it Miss Tae?"  
  
Kenshin asked, and Tae shook her head.  
  
"I didn't know him, but he had red hair from what I could tell, and he was carryin' a sword with him. At first I thought he was you 'till he asked me where you live."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened and he quickly asked.  
  
"Tae, did you tell him where I live?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I sure did. He went in your direction about fifteen minutes ago."  
  
Saitou smirked.  
  
"He'll be just about there then. Heh, well, at least no one's home right now."  
  
Kenshin looked as though he was about to sigh in releif, when he remembered..  
  
"Not everyone Saitou..."  
  
Saitou, who was lighting up a cigarette paused.  
  
"Who then Battousai?"  
  
Kenshin looked at him.  
  
"Rushi's home today..."  
  
And with that, Kenshin ran off in the direction of his house. Tae blinked as she watched him run off. She looked at Saitou who was finishing lighting his cigarette.  
  
"What's he running off for?"  
  
Saitou tossed the match he'd used and looked at her.  
  
"To give himself a heart attack."  
  
And he ran off after Kenshin, leaving the now completly confused and clueless Tae to return to her duties in the Akabeko.  
  
*********  
  
Shiru stopped just as he reached the front gate. Something was pulling at him, telling him that he could simply go in and never return to Shishio. But, there was that other force within him, telling him to go in, find "Battousai" kill him quickly, and get back to Shishio.  
  
His hand rested over the latch upon the gate, unsure what would happen if he opened it. As he was still debating upon what he would do, a certain thirteen year old girl came walking out of the house and paused when she saw him standing there with his hand hesitating over the gate latch.  
  
"Ano, can I help you sir?"  
  
She asked.  
  
Shiru jumped. He hadn't seen or heard her come out of the house and when she had spoken it startled him. His eyes quickly travled to her, and a look of recognition came across them. So, this is what his sister now looked like. The feeling that he should and could stay and not return to Shishio pulled harder at him. It was about then that he realized she had asked him a question so he responded with.  
  
"Maybe you can. Is Himura Kenshin home?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry he isn't here righ now. But I can tell him you stopped by?"  
  
Now he shook his head.  
  
"No. It's allright, that it is-uh! No, it's allright."  
  
Rushi blinked. Had this stranger just said "that it is"? His voice sounded oddly familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. She knew she had heard it before, yet, as far as she knew anyways, she had never met this person in her life. Looking him over, her eyes came to rest upon the sword at his side.  
  
"Oh, so you like swords too?"  
  
She asked, indicating it.  
  
Shiru blinked. As if unsure of what she had just asked him, before coming to his senses he said  
  
"You could say that.."  
  
Rushi smiled.  
  
"My ottosan, he's like that too. Won't admit that he still likes them."  
  
Shiru snorted slightly.  
  
"I never said I didn't like them."  
  
"But, you never said you did either."  
  
Rushi reasoned.  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?"  
  
Shiru asked. His sister smiled innocently.  
  
"Because I think it's fun."  
  
Shiru rolled his eyes.  
  
"Here,"  
  
Rushi said. Grabbing something that was at her side she pulled out a newly forged looking sakabato.  
  
"I'll spar with you 'till my ottosan gets back. He won't be long."  
  
Shiru looked at Rushi with intrest. He had been curious as to if she had learned to wield a sword, and it looked as though he was about to get his answer.  
  
"Hm. Sure."  
  
Rushi stood in a ready stance, and smiled. Shiru unsheathed his own sword, a longer than normal Katana, and he too stood in a ready stance. Prepared to strike...  
  
*********  
  
Kenshin was running as fast as he could. He knew Saitou was not far behind him, he could hear his footsteps racing after his own. They were quickly coming upon their destination, and Kenshin's heart raced faster as he saw the gleam of a sword being unsheathed. His hand tightening upon the hilt of his own, he seemed to dissapear from sight, letting his god like speed take effect as he moved too quickly to be seen by the human eye. Unsheathing his sakabato, he leaped into the air. Positioning his sword above his head, he came down in the Hiten Mitsurugi Flying Dragon attack, directly above his son.  
  
Shiru saw and heard Kenshin approach and he quickly raised his sword to parry the Flying Dragon and throw Kenshin off balance. His idea worked as planed, and Kenshin skidded off to the left, dropping to a knee. His eyes were narrowed and burned with the menace and pulsing desire for murder that Battousai the manslayer carried. Shiru smirked. His own eyes burned bright with the anticipation that had been growing inside of himself when he had first agreed to slay Kenshin.  
  
Saitou arrived mere seconds after this happened, and he darted forward and grabbed the awestruck Rushi, and pulled her back to the door of the house. He himself then turned and observed the scene before him. 'So.' He thought. 'This is the begining of their fight.....'  
  
~~~~~  
  
There's Chapter 7. I would've written more, but my comp's acting a bit glitchy and I didn't want to over heat it and have it crash again XP. Also, it may take me longer to update now that school's starting again so I apologize in advance for that. Again, thanks to all who read and review, please keep doing it, and I'll update soon! ^.^; 


	8. Eight

Hiya out there!!! Okay, so I'm finally back!!! I toldja I might have trouble updating when school started again, and I have had virtually no time at all to update! So, I apologize deeply for that. But, now it's Spring Break so I should be able to get at least one chapter up, right? Again, gomen nasi, and arigato to everyone  
out there who comes and takes the time to read this! (AND reviews!) So, without further ado, here's chapter eight of Blood Petals, hope you enjoy it!! -- Whistful Wanderer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK, but I do own Meru, Rushi, Shiru, Shakon, and Kashuko.  
  
Kenshin tightened his grip on his sword hilt. Could this be real? Could the person before him in fact be Shiru? A strong urge to place his sword aside and attempt to make peace with him ran throughout his body as both he and Shiru stood there, sizing the other up.  
  
Shiru narrowed his eyes a bit in suspision. What was Himura doing? Was he hesitating? And if so, why? Oh well. He thought to himself. It didn't matter. He was here on a mission, and he would not fail. Shiru raised his sword again, and using the godlike speed he had inherited from the man standing before him, he charged forward and used a thrusting attack similar to Saitou's gatotsu.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened as he saw the attack coming. Quickly taking evasive action, he moved off to the left, raising his sword to knock Shiru in the back of the head, hopefully knocking him out, when to his surprise; Shiru's sword collided with his gut, hard. The wind knocked out of him, Kenshin flew back, skidding on the ground on a knee, and doubling over as he came to a stop. What? Kenshin thought. Why am I not bleeding? Why didn't he use the sharp edge of his blade? He had the perfect chance to kill me.... yet, he still used the blunt side of his sword....but, why?  
  
Shiru blinked. Apparently surprised at even himself. He looked down at the katana in his hand, which was indeed flipped to the blunt side of the sword. Why hadn't he killed him? That one stroke would have been all that was needed to finish the "legendary manslayer" off. Oppertunity had indeed knocked, but he had refused to open the door.  
  
Saitou watched all of this from his positon next to Rushi at the door. The thrusting attack that was similar to his own gatotsu, had been nothing more but a distraction. Something for the battousai to keep his eyes on. The inital attack was the one that had followed. That should and would have been enough to kill him, but Shiru had used the blunt side of his sword. Saitou's eyes narrowed in suspision. Something was waging war in both fighters. A sense of what's right, and what's not perhaps? Nothing more than petty emotions, distractions. Things the wolf of Mibu laughed at. Oh well, this was the battousai's fight to decide, not his.  
  
Kenshin looked up at Shiru. Panting slightly as he re-caught his breath he asked  
  
"Why didn't you attack me with the sharp end of your sword?"  
  
Shiru looked at him, not saying a word. He was still trying to answer that question himself. Why hadn't he? Kenshin got to his feet, and gripped his sword hilt again. As soon as Shiru saw this, he went for him again, bringing his sword upwards in a diagonail slash. Kenshin, using the ability to predict his opponent's moves that came with the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, easily parried the assult with a downwards diagonail slash of his own. The two swords locked and it became a battle of strength as both fighters pushed against the others blade with his own, trying to knock it away.  
  
At that particular moment, Misao, Kaoru, Meru, Megumi, Ayame, and Shizume all came walking up the path to the dojo, talking cheerfully. Apparently unaware of the seriousness in the atmosphere around them, and the two fighting combatonents.  
  
Shiru's eyes glanced over in their direction as he watched them approach. Kenshin followed his son's glance and prickles of fear attacked his heart. Shiru wasn't planning on attacking them, was he? To his surpirse, Shiru pushed himself off of Kenshin's blade and backed up a few steps. He saw no need to involve innocent people in this. Espically people who it did not concern. His golden blazing eyes looked into his father's.  
  
"We will finish this later........Battousai."  
  
And without another word, Shiru turned and swept quickly down the path past the approaching girls, and out of sight around the corner.  
  
Kenshin relaxed his grip on his sword hilt as Rushi came running over to him, having finally gotten away from Saitou's hold.  
  
"Ottosan, are you all right?"  
  
Her voice held nothing but concern as she assesed the damage done to her father with her eyes. She relaxed immensly as Kenshin looked down at her and smiled his Kenshin smile.  
  
"I'm all right, that I am Rushi."  
  
He glanced down the path at the others approaching, before turning his eyes back to his daughter.  
  
"But, let's not tell them what happened just yet, okay?"  
  
Rushi nodded and said "Okay." As Saitou walked over and stood by them. Smirking he looked down at Kenshin as Rushi ran off to greet her mother and co.  
  
"Hell of a lot of long lost family drama, huh Battousai?"  
  
Kenshin looked up at the cop with a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look on his face, and shook his head as the still smirking cop walked off, headed for town from the looks of his direction. Watching him go Kenshin shook his head again.  
  
"Oro. I hate him, I really do."  
  
-------- And there you have it, chapter eight. Wow, I actually finished it!! ^.^ Again, gomen nasi about the delay updating and I really hope y'all will read and review this chapter! I'll try to get chapter nine up soon!!! 


	9. Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own takes breath Meru, Rushi, Shiru, Kashuko, and Shakon. **Note** this chapter contains a small section that is a little shounen ai themed. Nothing too serious, so don't worry about it. However, I just thought I'd give a heads up.

The wind rattled the leaves on the trees as it played around them. Down below, they ran past the young samurai, swirling his hair in front of his face as they raced by. Shiru's eyes narrowed as he cursed lightly under his breath. Why the hell hadn't he just done away with the Battousai? Who cared that his sister had been there? Who cared that his mother, family and friends had been walking up the path to the dojo? Lord Shishio would not be pleased when the news reached him. He'd sent him out on a mission, and this would be the first time he'd failed him. Shiru sighed as he watched the stars gathering in the darkening sky. Perhaps he wouldn't return to the compound tonight. He would just sleep out here. He started to continue on his way down the path, pausing by a small running stream to dip a cloth into it. Pulling it back out of the chilled water, he pressed it over his eyes. "Kamis, my life is screwed up..." He thought to himself. With a small smile he added, "...that it is." Wringing the cloth out, he folded it and continued walking. Watching the sky rather than where his feet were taking him. Oh well. He had enough yen in his pocket to be able to live on his own for a month or two. He stopped and sat down at the base of a towering cherry blossom tree that was growing right next to the path. He sighed again, tilting his head up once more to watch the night sky above him, and as he did, a shooting star zipped across it creating a brief white streak against the black. Shiru blinked, somewhat startled to see one. Especially now. With the traces of a smile upon his lips he thought aloud.

"I wish this would all make sense soon..that I most certainly do.."

------------------------------

Rushi glanced off to the left as she heard the deep hoot of an owl in the giant oak next to her. She sat by a steady fire just outside of Hiko's cabin. The sensei had walked off momentarily to collect some water from the well not too far away from his house. Rushi smiled. Hiko-sensei doing work around his cabin when one of his 'idiot apprentice's' children was there, was practically unheard of. It hadn't taken her too long to get from Tokyo to Kyoto. Saitou-san had gotten her a train ticket that would take her a little over halfway there, and she had walked the rest of the way. No doubt Hiko had been surprised to find her in a tree outside his cabin when he had returned from the local tavern in town. A movement behind her caught her attention, and her right hand fell to the nearest object around her she could either throw or fight with, and it happened to be a large stick/branch that had been cut by Hiko previously that day by "accident".

She relaxed as Hiko walked out of the bushes, two buckets of water easily carried at his sides. He set them down by the side of his cabin, and came to stand by the fire. Rushi stayed in silence. Hiko and her father were a lot alike. In situations like these, they would always speak to you when they were ready to speak. After another few minutes of silence, Hiko spoke quietly.

"You've come because of your brother, haven't you?"

Rushi didn't question as to how Hiko knew why she had come to him. That was one of the best things about him and her father too. If you sit with them long enough, they can figure out just what is troubling you, or what you wish to talk about. She nodded and turned her gaze to look over at the Mitsurugi master.

Hiko himself nodded, and continued to look into the fire. When he didn't speak, Rushi turned her own gaze into the flames and said.

"Ottosan is worried. He believes that Shiru is working along side Shishio...or a follower of him.."

Hiko watched the young girl intently. It was apparent that what she said had truth behind it. If his idiot apprentice suspected that his own son, who according to his own records was dead, was actually alive and well and working for Shishio... Then he would have good reason behind his suspicions. Brushing brown bangs out of his eyes, Hiko questioned her casually.

"Rushi-chan, tell me, what leads my idiot apprentice to believe that Shiru is in league with Shishio?"

Rushi tore her gaze away from the flames that danced their way around the logs to look over at Hiko.

"Yahiko asked the Oniiwabonshuu to go and investigate Mt. Hiei, which Misao and the others were only too happy to do, and the actually _saw_ Hoji and Yume. They've also brought back reports of seeing a red haired man who wears his hair in a high ponytail, like a top knot almost, they believe _he_ is their newest assassin who is committing all of these murders. The police department has also sent one of their own spies up to investigate, Shakon, and he has turned in similar reports. Or so Saitou-san says. Also, Ottosan had a duel yesterday with a man who matched the description they gave us. He talked to me as well...but, he seemed really nice Hiko-sensei. Could that have _really_ been my oniisan? Demo, in answer to your question, _that's_ what leads Ottosan to believe that it's Shiru.."

She said, lilac eyes upon the older man.

Hiko turned his own eyes back to the flames before looking back at Rushi.

"Anything else?"

He asked as he watched her expression.

Rushi turned her gaze upwards to think, when a flash of white shot past. A shooting star. Her eyes widened slightly for a moment before she said happily.

"Look Hiko-sensei, a shooting star!"

Hiko looked up to witness a split second or two of the strip of white, before it was gone from sight. He shook his head and looked down at his newest apprentice, small traces of a smile upon his lips.

"Rushi-chan, you're still such a child.."

------------------------------

Kenshin looked up at the bright night sky. A breath escaped his lips and arose in a cloud of mist in the chilly November air. _'That really was Shiru...he really is alive. Everything Kashuko said was true...And yet, it seems as if he doesn't really want to change, that it does.'_ The breeze ran past him, sending his own blood red hair swirling around the former samurai. His hands sat upon the railing of the dojo's walkway, and his own lavender eyes traveled downward to rest upon them. He turned them over and inspected the deep calluses that had formed from the countless years of handling a sword. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards in a small smile. How ironic was it, that his own past and that of his son's present, were so very similar? It was too surreal. _'But, why Shishio? Why would Shiru choose to help Shishio? What is Shishio even doing among the living? I was sure that he had been killed in Kyoto in his own compound on Mt. Hiei that day.. What could've gone wrong? And Hoji and Yume... Yume was killed by Shishio's own hand. She died right there in his arms in front of us. And according to Chou, Hoji died while he was in prison because no one would take his and Shishio's dream seriously. Why have they been seen around the ruins of the compound? Does this mean that... is it even possible that someone revived them? I just don't know, that I don't...'_

Sanosuke watched Kenshin's movements from around the corner of the dojo. He'd just gotten in from the local tavern in town where he'd met with Katsu to discuss his concerns about Kenshin. The ruffian was truly worried about his friend. Only god knew what this was doing to him. Or what he was planning on doing to resolve it. Sano knew that the Tokyo PD had asked Kenshin to slay this 'assassin', but Kenshin was now sure that the assassin was indeed Shiru. And anyways, didn't Kenshin still have an oath never to kill again? He rolled his dark eyes slightly. Kamis, what was it about 'never kill again' that these people didn't seem to understand? Sano came out of his 'hiding' spot, and approached Kenshin. He wasn't surprised when lavender eyes looked over Kenshin's shoulder long before he got there. They softened when they recognized Sano, and they turned back around to face the moon and the stars when Sano stood behind him. Sanosuke's own dark eyes followed their path upwards, and he locked his gaze on the moon.

"Kenshin?"

Sano asked the older man as the breeze blew past them again.

"Hai Sanosuke? Nahn desu ka?"

Sanosuke looked down at the red head and said concertedly.

"Are you going to be all right? I mean, with what they're asking you to do and all..."

He trailed off.

Kenshin's expression changed somewhat. Sano couldn't quite put his finger on what it changed to, but it defidently changed. Sad maybe? Or perhaps bemused?

"I don't really know Sanosuke...."

Much to Sano's surprise, the former samurai leaned back against him, and again turned his gaze upwards.

"...That I really don't...."

The red head leaned farther back into the ruffian, and before he knew it, Sano found his arms coming around the former battousai in an embrace. He wouldn't let them make Kenshin choose. Not even if he had to knock each and every one of them out himself. He wouldn't let them make Kenshin suffer anymore. His grip tightened around Kenshin. He didn't care what else might happen because of it. He would find a way to help Kenshin around this obstacle, and if anyone had anything to say about it, they'd find themselves flat on the floor as far as Sanosuke was concerned. So what if Katsu would call this overreacting? So what if the police decided to have him arrested for interfering with their personal business? After all, he'd broken out of prison once before hadn't he? All of these thoughts were interrupted when he saw a white streak fly by overhead. It took the ruffian a few minutes to realize that it had been a shooting star, and he smiled a bit. Maybe it could bring a bit of luck into their lives..

A smile touched Kenshin's lips as he witnessed the shooting star as well. A thought struck him at that exact moment, and suddenly he knew what he was going to do with his present situation. Still smiling to himself, he said quietly in a whisper.

"This will all make sense very soon.... That it most certainly will..."

------------------------------

And that's the end of chapter nine! Wow, it's finally here!!! Well, I hope you enjoy it and please R&R!!! And I shall try to update quicker if school doesn't get in the way again!!!

Ja ne,

-Whistful Wanderer


End file.
